Le cirque de Forêts Foncé
by PotatoJerk
Summary: Two ring masters ruled over it in the past and now the task has been passed down to Matthew or, as he's known to everyone but the man he sold his name to, Monsieur Malvolonté. Escape is what they pray for but will they every get it? Chapter-fic
1. The Ringmasters

.oO~Monsieur Malfoi~Oo.

"Hey, Francis...? Come check this out..." said a man with curly brown hair and amber eyes. He was holding a folder in his hand with a few french words on the outside, labelling it.

"Oui, I am coming," responded a young man down the hall. He came into the room and noticed the folder, "Qu'est-ce que ce?" He inquired looking the older man dead in the eye.

"Oh, I just remembered how you told me about a french circus once... We have a file on a circus which some people have claimed to have seen several times over the past century or so. The ring Master was always the same person, Monsieur Malfoi or Mr Badfaith, until recently. Recently, the ring master was reported to have been one Monsieur Malvolonté or Mr Badwill. What did you say that name of the circus was?"

"The Dark Woods Circus, sir..."

"Le Cirque de Forêts Foncé, non?" The Brown haired man asked, staring at Francis.

"...Oui."

"...tell me everything you know."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

.oO~Monsieur Malvolonté~Oo.

Matthew... was that his name? His past was growing foggier and foggier. He had no recollection of how he had come to be the ring master of this strange circus.

He could no longer remember who he was before he joined La Troupe du Cirque. How did he get here...?

"Ah, it was that odd little song... it lured me in..." Matthew murmured, staring at his pale skinned hands. "...Alright, Monsieur Malvolonté..." he smiled to himself and recited a short little rhyme, "Get up and go- Time for a show- Then we'll know- what your past really was."


	2. The Brothers Jones

.oO~The Brothers Jones~Oo.

Deep in the woods~

Within the fo-orest~

Among the trees~

There is a ci-ircus~

Come visit here~

You won't want to leave us~

You'll like it here~

The Dark Woods Ci-ircus~

.oOo.

I sat up in bed, inevitably dragging my twin up with me. Before we found the circus, our world was rather small. The one that was not William was Alfred and The one that was not Alfred was William.

We often had the same dreams and would wake up at the same time... we would comfort each other until we both fell asleep. Today was not one of those days.

"Brother, wake up..." I said, smiling softly at the adorable expression on my brother's face.

"Hrrrrrrrngh...?" he groaned in his sleep.

"Brother, wake up. We have a show; Monsieur Malvolonté wants us on FIRST tonight."

"FIRST? We haven't been on first since-..."

"-back when Monsieur Malvolonté was just a newbie," I finished for him.

We recited in unison the rhyme we learned from Monsieur Malfoi while he was still our master, "Get up and go- Time for a show- Then we'll both know- what our past really was."

We grinned at each other and left our cozy little tent in favor of the Big Top.

.oOo.

We walked in unison, unable to stop ourselves from moving together. We smiled to ourselves at Monsieur Malvolonté's introduction.

"First up, we have the amazing twins that have been with our circus longer than even I have. The brothers who make the best trained contortionists look like weak little novices, The freak with two heads; The Brothers Jones."

That was our cue. We walked into the tent, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. I carried all our bowling pins in a bag over my shoulder, being careful to not let it touch the ground.

The patrons stared at us, some gasping with horror and others keeling over in their seats. "How grotesque!" nearly all of them said in unison.

_**'Come to the circus...'**_

"What's wrong with them?"

_**'See phenomenon and freaks of all sorts.'**_

"Why are they so grotesque-?"

_**The deformity.**_

"So ugly-!"

_**The DEFORMITY.**_

"Why-?"

_**Oh...**_

"They're so ugly I could cry, but so young that I want to laugh-!"

_**THE DEFORMITY...!**_

"Oh, that's terrible! They're only children!"

_**Ufufufufufufufufufu~**_

"They're only here because they ran away from home."

_**Come to the circus...**_

"It's not our faults that they look like that. It's their _mother's _fault."

_**It's fun...'**_

We smiled and began to juggle our pins, tossing them in the air, ignoring the patrons who chose to hate us so. After a while, we had 10 pins whizzing through the air; we tossed them still higher.

After they were high enough- "Éan," we shouted, looking up to see that our bowling pins had turned into beautiful doves. The doves landed in a circle around us, watching the crowd.

We grinned and bowed, then we said the next magic words- "Taingeal," we said, smiling down at our birds.

The birds lifted off again and came together, they changed into a young man with falcon feet and pearly white 12 foot dove wings. He smiled at us, "It's my turn now, I suppose-? And you will, of the patrons, dispose- those that are apt to ridicule- we under Mister Badwill's rule?"

"Of course," we said in unison.

"Rule Britannia, Mockingbird," I said, smiling.

"And the same to you, my dear friend. However, your time in the ring has come to an end."

"Yes, sir," we said, leaving the ring.


End file.
